Second Life
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Hermione é forçada a ter uma vida dupla quando ela concorda com um plano de Dumbledore para proteger o Professor Snape. Inspirada na Marriage Law.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Esclarecimento

Vamos entender o que aconteceu.

Lígia, Thaiz e eu éramos as responsáveis pela tradução e betagem: Lígia e eu traduzíamos e Thaiz betava. A Thaiz saiu e ficamos Lígia e eu, ela betando e eu traduzindo. Aí, a Lígia também saiu e ficou apenas eu.

Agora eu resolvi continuar a traduzir e encontrei uma nova beta, Afrodite. Irei adiante com o trabalho, muito lentamente é claro, mas continuarei.

Espero que gostem do nosso trabalho.

Beijos e vamos ao capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Todo o texto em itálico, e qualquer coisa que você reconhecer, é a propriedade da formidável Sra. Rowling. Eternos agradecimentos a minha beta, Shellsnapeluver.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severus Snape desviou a atenção de seu trabalho para a enfermaria sem olhar para cima. Ele passou pela porta e atravessou depressa o recinto, afundando na cadeira de couro grande onde estava sentado quando recebeu a convocação de Dumbledore. Apontando a varinha para a porta, bateu-a e adicionou uma senha de proteção extra. Então abaixou a cabeça entre suas mãos.

Por entre seus dedos, ele poderia ver o livro aberto e as notas rabiscadas que tinha abandonado quando a forma vislumbrante da fênix aparecera; parecia que tinha sido há muito tempo.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Severus, eu preciso de você agora, - dissera, com urgência terrível, e ele tinha jogado seu trabalho ao chão e chegou pelo Floo imediatamente ao escritório de Dumbledore. Lá encontrou o homem velho jogado no tapete oriental na frente da escrivaninha. A maldição que estava se espalhando pela mão esquerda mal poderia ser contida. Era um milagre que tinha conseguido enviar seu Patrono.

Homem tolo, tolo, pensou quando levou a mão de Dumbledore entre as suas. Lançou um feitiço de barreira no cotovelo do bruxo, esperando ganhar tempo.

- Dobby! - chamou.

O elfo doméstico aparatou ao lado dele.

- Senhor? – lhe perguntou timidamente.

- Poções! Meus estoques... Eu preciso de repositor de sangue, pomada para queimaduras, bloqueador de maldição, minha poção curativa mais forte e Vita Secundus... Imediatamente!

Dobby não demorou a responder, aparatou novamente, deixando-o só com Albus e a voz alta, crescente em sua mente que dizia confusamente que Albus Dumbledore estava morrendo. Albus Dumbledore ia deixá-lo só, aqui, e ele ia fazer, bem, então, o quê? Para quem ele espiaria? Ele não seria nada mais que um Death Eater. Suas mãos tremeram quando ele rasgou a manga dos roupões de Dumbledore. Lançou um feitiço diagnóstico, estremecendo com o resultado.

Dobby retornou, carregado com garrafas.

- Senhor. - ele disse.

Snape agarrou o frasco menor do elfo e conjurou um cálice. Verteu o conteúdo do frasco no objeto, e adicionou uma poção de cura de um frasco muito maior, ignorando os outros. A mistura era pesada e grossa, mas teria que funcionar. Ele inclinou o cálice na boca de Dumbledore, notando com alívio que o Diretor estava tragando reflexivamente. Snape lançou vários feitiços para ajudar a poção a achar o dano depressa, então percebeu que não tinha liberado o elfo.

- Isso é tudo, Dobby. Obrigado.

- Mas senhor… O Diretor Dumbledore? - Dobby balançou de um lado para outro nervosamente.

- Está tudo bem,- Snape rosnou. - E você não deverá contar isto a ninguém.

O elfo lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso, mas desaparatou no mesmo instante.

Snape deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto, esperando encontrar alguma pista sobre onde o diretor pudesse ter encontrado tal maldição maligna. Focalizou um anel, jazendo rachado e destruído ao lado da espada de Gryffindor. Ele se moveu para tocar, e pensando melhor, retrocedeu até Dumbledore, que estava começando a se mexer.

_- Por quê? - perguntou Snape, sem preâmbulo, - Por que você pôs esse anel no dedo? Ele tem um feitiço, certamente você percebeu isso. Por que tocou nele?_

Dumbledore não respondeu.

_- É um milagre que tenha conseguido voltar a Hogwarts!- Snape continuou furioso. - Esse anel carregava um feitiço de extraordinário poder, paralisá-lo é o máximo que podemos ter esperança de conseguir; por ora, restringi o feitiço a uma das mãos..._

Dumbledore elevou a mão murcha, enegrecida, até seu rosto para examiná-la. Snape o assistiu, cheio de medo, dor e desgosto. Todos esses anos. Todos esses anos ele pertencera a Dumbledore, confiava nele como a redenção de sua alma. E agora, antes da guerra começar verdadeiramente, agora Dumbledore o deixaria só novamente, só com seu passado. Snape nunca se iludiu sobre gostarem dele ou outros membros da Ordem da Fênix confiarem nele. Era a insistência inflexível de Dumbledore que preservara seu lugar entre eles. Agora ele não teria ninguém, ninguém para ajudar, nada mais a fazer do que esperar que sua duplicidade fosse descoberta. Esperar pela morte. Como o velho feiticeiro pôde ser tão descuidado com a própria vida quando tantos outros dependiam dela?

_- Você cuidou muito bem de mim, Severus. Quanto tempo acha que me resta? _

Snape virou-se para longe da face aberta, confiante de Dumbledore. Ele desejou que pudesse bater nela.

_- Não sei dizer. Talvez um ano. Não há como paralisar um feitiço desses definitivamente. No fim, ele irá se espalhar, é o tipo de feitiço que se fortalece com o tempo._

- Bem, isto simplifica consideravelmente as coisas. - Dumbledore disse.

- Como? - Snape respondeu, sua voz como um chicote. - Não entendi.

- Eu estou me referindo ao plano que Lorde Voldemort está tecendo a meu respeito. O plano de mandar o coitado do menino Malfoy me matar.

- Como eu lhe falei, Albus, o Lorde das Trevas não quer que ele tenha sucesso. Simplesmente é um plano para torturar Lucius pelos recentes fracassos dele... fazer a família assistir o menino fracassar… e ser castigado.

- E eu o imagino o sucessor do plano, se ele falhar?

Snape pausou. Voldemort nunca tinha falado isso realmente, contudo, de alguma maneira, ele sabia que era verdade.

- Eu acredito que esse é o plano dele.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu agradeceria de ser poupado da tortura da maldição, - falou, simplesmente.

- Você não pretende deixar Malfoy matá-lo de fato?

_- Certamente que não!- Dumbledore respondeu. - Você deverá me matar._

Claro. Claro. Porque para que servem os espiões, senão para isto? Você pode mimá-los, e dar-lhes vestes de professor. Você pode admiti-los em sociedades secretas e pode lhes pedir que curem o incurável. Você pode encarregá-los de proteger as crianças. Mas você sempre espera que eles matem no fim. Eles sempre são a arma. Nunca a proteção.

_- Quer que eu faça isso agora? Ou você gostaria de ter alguns momentos para compor um epitáfio? - Snape se sentou na cadeira e organizou as linhas de seu rosto em irônica indiferença._

Dumbledore riu.

- Eu ouso dizer que o momento se apresentará no seu devido tempo.

- Se você tem a intenção de morrer, por que não deixar Draco fazer isto e poupá-lo da ira do Lorde das Trevas?

- Porque a alma de Draco não é tão danificada. Eu não quero vê-la rasgada em dois por minha causa.

_- E a minha alma, Dumbledore? A minha?_

O medo sempre o rondara, a memória da face de Dumbledore cuspiu nele e sussurrou "Você me dá nojo". Sempre teve a suspeita de que debaixo daquela proteção, Dumbledore ainda o odiava, mantendo-o abaixo do desprezo. Agora a verdade aparece, Snape pensou com amargura até então desconhecida.

_- Somente você é capaz de saber se prejudicará sua alma ao ajudar um velho a evitar a dor e a humilhação. - Dumbledore declarou._

- Muito bem, - ele disse friamente, e emparelhando com frio da sua voz era a certeza súbita e gotejante, gelada, que este sempre tinha sido o plano. - E quando você pretende deixar a Ordem saber?

- Certamente você percebe que esse será o nosso segredo? - Dumbledore disse. - Hogwarts _cairá_. E quando acontecer, você deve estar bem e completamente dentro das boas graças de Voldemort. Não pode haver nenhuma mudança. Quem, além de você, será designado Diretor? Eu estou contando com você para proteger as crianças.

Proteger as crianças, realmente.

- Assim você pretende me marcar com ferro como um renegado e me devolver ao Lorde das Trevas, - Snape disse, a voz completamente sentimental, a face, uma máscara. - E eu deveria sobreviver…?

Dumbledore pausou, e por um momento Snape foi varrido pela noção de que não havia nenhum plano para a possibilidade particular de que a dívida que ele tinha com Lily Potter tivesse sido cumprida afinal, e com juros. Ninguém esperou que ele sobrevivesse à guerra, Dumbledore certamente não, e se fosse honesto, ele também não. Mas durante os anos, ele tinha começado a achar que alguém poderia fazê-lo, até mesmo que ele não conseguisse esperar isso para si próprio, poderia esperar que ele sobrevivesse. Ele tinha começado a pensar que Dumbledore poderia.

- Compreendo.- disse.

- Severus,- Dumbledore disse amavelmente. - Meu querido Severus. Eu sei o que estou perguntando a você. Certamente você não pensou que eu o deixaria completamente sem recurso? Nós dois sabemos que suas chances de sobreviver a esta guerra quase são tão escassas quanto as minhas próprias. Mas eu creio que há um modo de proteger nosso segredo e ainda afiançar para você uma chance à vida, devo dizer."

Os lábios de Snape apertaram e havia uma elevação sutil em seu queixo. Ninguém que não o conhecesse intimamente veria alívio ali, mas era evidente na curva da sobrancelha e a palidez de sua pele.

- Diga Albus.- ele respondeu.

Dumbledore apoiou-se fragilmente para frente, e Snape quase o interrompeu para lhe mandar relaxar e economizar sua força. Mas ele sentia, nesses momentos, como se a mesma existência dele se equilibrasse em um nada, um ponto invisível, e ele que pretendia ouvir, agora, antes que o ponto virasse e o rasgasse em fragmentos.

- Eu quero que você se case com Hermione Granger.

Snape empalideceu, mas conseguiu cruzar as pernas antes de responder.

- E, como, me conte por favor, casar-me com a grande sabe-tudo de Griffyndor, vai assegurar minhas chances a uma vida? - Ele perguntou. - Uma vida sem valor, de qualquer maneira. - Ele acrescentou indelicadamente.

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente em reconhecimento à angústia de Snape antes de continuar.

- Hermione não é um membro da Ordem. Ela não é obrigada a compartilhar seus segredos ou os dela própria. E ainda, ela é um ícone da Luz, e se tornará mais ainda, eu tenho certeza, durante a guerra. A confiança dela em você, - ele pausou - falaria alto.

- Eu a pedirei em casamento imediatamente? - Snape perguntou sarcasticamente. - Minhas masmorras, claro, seriam uma casa adequada para qualquer aluno meu.

- A Senhorita Granger será maior de idade em três meses. - Dumbledore disse, como se eles estivessem falando do tempo ou de uma recente partida de Quadribol. - Se você fosse agradável, eu a chamaria agora. Obviamente, este será simplesmente mais um de nossos segredos. Você e ela continuariam como sempre.

O único pensamento que amarrou Snape à sanidade foi o fato simples e tranqüilizador de que Hermione Granger nunca iria concordar em se casar com o seboso Mestre de Poções, morcegão de cabelos negros das masmorras. Ele agradeceu pela personalidade que tinha sido forçado a cultivar durante anos. Para Dumbledore isso era sério, na verdade, parecia ter pensado sobre e chegado à conclusão, por algum caminho insondável, de que era uma boa ideia.

- E como você pretende ser galante por mim? - Ele zombou. - Senhorita Granger, feliz aniversário! Que prazer em vê-la. O Professor Snape aqui vai me matar. Case-se com ele e prove que ele foi, desde o princípio, aliado à Ordem, tudo bem?

Dumbledore riu.

- Severus, você tem um jeito com as palavras. Eu gostaria que pudesse confiar a você próprio a tarefa de balançar a Senhorita Granger.

Snape bufou.

- Porém, como eu estou certo de que é uma impossibilidade, eu pretendo apresentar isto a ela como apresentei a você: como uma necessidade. Hermione se familiarizará intimamente com o sacrifício e tem um senso bem desenvolvido de justiça. Você se lembra, eu espero, do ano em que os elfos domésticos quase entraram em greve? Ela entenderá o que há em jogo, e eu estou seguro que ela fará tudo em seu poder para vê-lo reconhecido corretamente.

- A Senhorita Granger é uma Griffyndor, Albus, e, como você disse, ela tem idéias ideias exatas sobre justiça. Ela não ficará em pé e me assistirá matá-lo. - A voz dele perdeu volume e adquiriu um pesar fundo que não podia ser um sentimento sobre si próprio. - Ela preferiria morrer antes.

Dumbledore ficou sério.

- Nesse ponto, acredito eu que você tenha razão. Porém, não vejo nenhuma necessidade de contar à Senhorita Granger esta parte em particular do plano. Ela só precisa ser informada que você precisará parecer voltar aos Comensais da Morte, que você cometerá alguma atrocidade que afiançará sua aceitação lá, e que ninguém mais, a não ser ela, saberá a verdade sobre o assunto.

Snape olhou para o rosto dele.

- Eu o conheci por manipular as pessoas no passado, em nome do bem maior, mas isto parece insincero até mesmo para você, Albus. Não há nenhum bem maior aqui. Meu bom nome é nenhuma razão para condenar uma jovem menina a...

- Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, eu o acharia muito cavalheiro, protegendo uma jovem menina jovem.-

- Uma menina jovem - uma jovem menina jovem! Brincadeiras à parte, isto é irracional. Ela ainda não tem 17! Ela é minha aluna! Se você insiste que eu me case, por que não alguém mais velho, mais apropriado?

- Eu estou certo de que você não esqueceu que as bruxas mais apropriadas estão mortas. - Dumbledore disse rudemente.

Intimamente, Snape recuou das palavras dele como se golpeado. Dumbledore tinha mencionado Lily ali tão certamente quanto se tivesse dito o nome dela.

- Essas em que nós poderíamos ter confiado se foram na primeira guerra, - ele continuou. - e poucos bebês nascem em tempo de guerra -.

- Há Nymphadora. - Snape fez careta enquanto falava.

- Nymphadora contaria para... - Dumbledore respondeu.

- Você está se referindo ao lobisomem? Porque ele dificilmente morderá - perdoe-me a expressão - a isca de um casamento com ela.

Dumbledore olhou-o fixamente pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Nymphadora está apaixonada por Remus. Ele retribuindo ou não ao seu afeto. Ela nunca concordaria.

- Assim nós renunciaremos à bruxa que vai, bastante justamente, defender os desejos dela para procurar um par mais jovem e mais maleável? - Snape perguntou, venenoso.

- Se você teima em olhar por esse lado.

Os dois homens se sentaram em silêncio, encarando um ao outro durante um tempo. Dumbledore suspirou.

- Perdoe-me por dizer assim, Severus, mas a probabilidade é que mudaremos a vida dela muito pouco. As chances que...

- Eu não tenho nenhuma ilusão sobre minha longevidade. – Snape cuspiu.

- Eu, então, não entendo sua objeção.

De repente, Snape se sentiu muito tolo, defendendo a Senhorita Granger, quando deveria ter estado claro a ele, desde o princípio, que aquele Dumbledore nunca teria arriscado sua princesa preciosa da Griffyndor se ele na verdade pensasse que a vida dela poderia ser afetada. Ela, claro, nunca se consideraria usada.

- E nada sobre a minha vida teria de ser alterado, - questionou incisivamente. - eu iria continuar agindo exatamente como antes?

- Dando a ela tantas detenções quanto certamente eu sei que fará, Severus.

- Então, eu suponho, não há nada mais a dizer sobre o assunto, - ele disse, subindo o tom. - Fale com a Senhorita Granger se você quiser, entretanto duvido muito que ela concorde. - Ele se levantou para juntar as garrafas e os frascos espalhados sobre a escrivaninha.

Dumbledore pegou um frasco esbelto, sem marca, quando Snape tentara alcançá-lo. Ele era notavelmente rápido para alguém que, só uma hora e meia antes, tinha estado à beira de morte, pensou Snape. O feiticeiro velho segurou-o contra a luz antes de começar a falar em voz tranquila, entrecortada, o que revelou a Snape que ele estava muito bravo.

- É este o Vita Secundus? - E antes que Snape pudesse responder, - Oh, não. Não. Diga-me que você não usou...

- Está cheio, como você pode ver claramente. Ou a maldição prejudicou sua visão? - A voz de Snape gotejava sarcasmo.

- Por que está neste escritório?

- Eu pedi para Dobby buscar, junto com as outras poções. As que salvaram a sua vida, como você provavelmente recorda.

- Severus, eu pensei que tinha sido claro sobre o Vita. É para o Harry e somente o Harry. Nenhuma vida é remotamente mais...

Importante. Sim, eu sei, - Snape disse acidamente. - Eu posso ver que minha preocupação para seu bem-estar foi excessiva.

-Nós não gastamos anos naquela poção para jogá-la fora em trivialidades! - Dumbledore sibilou.

- Eu estou certo de que serei reconfortado por sua falta de consideração com sua própria vida quando eu mesmo levá-la de você. - Snape disse, removendo o frasco do aperto de Dumbledore e atravessando o lugar, suas vestes ondulando.

oooOOoooOOooo

Ainda sentado na poltrona de couro usado, Snape ergueu a cabeça de suas mãos e olhou em volta. Tudo estava notavelmente normal, inalterado: uma pilha de pergaminhos enrolados na escrivaninha, um fogo baixo na lareira, o tapete Abissínio da mãe dele no chão de pedra onde tinha estado desde que juntara-se à equipe de Hogwarts e tomara essa sala como sua. E ainda, mesmo sendo provável que ocorrera meses antes disso tudo, Severus Snape sentiu que sua vida, como ele a reconhecia, tinha terminado.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: O próximo logo virá, confiem. Deixem comentários;)**

**N/T²:Afrodite, um mega beijo por aceitar entrar comigo nessa empreitada. Abraços e mais abraços!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Tudo o que você reconhecer pertence à JKR. Obrigada à minha beta maravilhosa, Shellsnapeluver.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione Granger se sentou no Salão Principal, entre Harry e Ron, desfrutando um café da manhã de ovos e fatias de toucinho. Ela estava fazendo 17 anos. Harry já a tinha presenteado com um livro de Aritmancia desajeitadamente embrulhado, e Ron tinha se ruborizado e empurrado uma caixa de Chocolates da Dedos de Mel para ela. Ela estava se sentindo tranquila e amada, e esperando a chegada das corujas das torres que estariam lhe trazendo o pacote de aniversário dos pais dela.

- Merlin, Hermione. 17. Você já é maior de idade. Você pode aprender a aparatar! - Ron disse, com a boca cheia de comida.

Ela enrugou os lábios em falsa desaprovação e respondeu.

- Eu não aprenderei antes de você. Você terá 17 ao final do próximo semestre, e é quando nós seremos treinados.

- E eu não aprenderei este ano. - Harry disse, carrancudo.

Ron cortou a linha de pensamento de Harry, fazendo uma lista mais inclusiva do que Hermione poderia desfrutar agora como uma bruxa completamente crescida.

- Você pode votar. Você pode comprar firewhisky. Você pode se casar. Você pode entrar na Seção Restrita sem uma permissão. Ei! Você pode pedir coisas da parte secreta do catálogo da Floreios e Borrões. Hermione, se nós lhe déssemos um pouco de dinheiro…

Hermione riu.

- Não, Ron. Eu não comprarei livros sujos para você dois. Na realidade, exceto a votação, eu estou certa de que não farei nada disso!

Harry elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Não visitará a Seção Restrita?

- Bem, sim, mas não para...

E então, as corujas das torres se arremeteram para dentro.

Três corujas chegaram à mesa da Griffyndor, duas carregavam claramente um pacote entre elas e a outra era a do Diretor. Hermione levantou-se para desprender o pacote e alimentar com restos de toucinho as duas corujas que fizeram a entrega. Ela presumiu que a coruja de Dumbledore era para Harry. Mas olhando uma segunda vez, viu que a coruja do Diretor estava excitada por sua própria importância, e quando prestou-lhe atenção completa, ela esticou sua perna para que Hermione pudesse remover um pedaço enrolado de pergaminho.

- O que Dumbledore escreveu para você? - Ron perguntou.

- Eu não sei, pensei que era para o Harry. - Hermione disse, abrindo o pergaminho, o presente de aniversário momentaneamente esquecido.

- Talvez seja pelo o aniversário dela. - Harry disse.

- Sim, mas eu nunca recebi qualquer coisa dele no meu...

"Cara Senhorita Granger, - Hermione leu - eu soube que você se torna maior de idade hoje. Por favor, aceite meu 'Feliz Aniversário' e espero que você não passe muitas horas adicionais na Seção Restrita. Madame Pince já está alarmada. Se puder ir ao meu escritório às sete e trinta, há uma questão que eu desejaria discutir com você. A senha é "Fizzing Whizbees". Aproveite seu dia! Muito sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore".

- O que você acha que ele quer? - Harry perguntou.

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia. Provavelmente é alguma coisa relacionada com a maioridade, ou com a monitoria. - Hermione respondeu. Ela voltou sua atenção ao pacote dos pais, quando Harry apanhou a nota de Dumbledore e leu novamente.

- Você acha que ele vai admiti-la na Ordem? - Ele perguntou, e ela pensou ver um tom de ciúme na voz dele.

- Eu ainda estando na escola? Não seja ridículo. Ao contrário, se fosse qualquer coisa importante, tenho certeza de que ele teria lhe perguntado. - ela disse, erguendo algum material da embalagem da caixa e desaparecendo com um aceno da varinha.

- Ooh! Eles creditaram em minha conta na Floreios e Borrões! - Ela exclamou. - E penas novas, e, – oh! - Hermione ergueu um jogo de vestes verdes pálidas da caixa.

O Ron assoviou e ela ruborizou. O traje era sedoso e simples, mas bem costurado, minuciosamente cortado e obviamente muito caro.

- Eles não deveriam ter se incomodado,- ela murmurou e apanhou o cartão trouxa no fundo da caixa.

"Minha querida Hermione,

Feliz aniversário! O papai e eu não estávamos seguros sobre qual a tradição dos bruxos para celebrar a maioridade, mas acreditamos que toda jovem senhora (ou jovem bruxa?) deveria ter um vestido decente para usar. Talvez você tenha outro baile neste Natal? De qualquer maneira, eu espero que você goste. A Professora McGonagall nos ajudou com as compras este ano, assim é certo lhe agradecer. Nós estamos tão orgulhosos de você, querida, e pensando em você em seu dia especial.

Amor,

Mamãe"

Hermione acariciou o tecido das vestes mais uma vez antes de devolvê-las à caixa. Lançou um feitiço redutor e comprimiu-a dentro da maleta escolar.

Harry e Ron estavam sentados em silêncio, claramente perdidos sobre o que dizer das novas roupas de uma amiga.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Venham. - ela disse. - Nós nos atrasaremos para Feitiços.

oooOOoooOOooo

Mesmo tendo demonstrado indiferença a Harry e Ron mais cedo, Hermione sofreu com o nervosismo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que conduzia ao escritório do Diretor. Ela nunca tinha sido convidada para visitar Dumbledore sozinha.

- Fizzing Whizbees, - falou à gárgula, e esta girou para permitir-lhe a entrada. Subindo a escadaria torcendo os próprios dedos, Hermione disse nitidamente a si mesma que não havia nada com que se preocupar. Não era que tivesse feito qualquer coisa errada. Mas uma parte minúscula da mente dela preocupou-se com as possibilidades, como um gato com uma bola de linha. Ele tinha descoberto que ela roubara dos estoques de Snape no primeiro ano. O Ministério tinha descoberto que ela usara o Vira -Tempo. Ela ia ser expulsa.

Ela obrigou sua mão a bater.

- Entre, Senhorita Granger! - A voz de Dumbledore soou por detrás da porta.

Hermione empurrou a porta e ficou pasmada ao ver o Professor Snape e Olho-Tonto Moody dentro da sala. Ah, cara. O que eu fiz? O Professor Snape estava cuidadosamente não olhando para ela.

- Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape… er, Professor Moody, senhores. -, ela disse.

- Nunca tive o prazer de ser seu professor, Senhorita Granger. - Moody rosnou do assento dele a frente da escrivaninha.

- Bem-vinda Hermione. Venha, sente-se. - Dumbledore disse, conjurando para ela para um assento entre os dois homens.

Hermione se sentou devagar, seu comportamento emparelhando a seus pensamentos, que eram completamente desequilibrados. Dumbledore a chamara de Hermione?

- Eu estou seguro de que você está curiosa sobre por que eu a chamei aqui hoje. - Dumbledore disse amavelmente.

- Sim, senhor.

- Bem, minha cara, parece que eu tenho um favor a lhe para pedir.

O alívio correu por ela. Não ia ser expulsa afinal de contas.

- Qualquer coisa, senhor. - ela disse, a cor voltando ao seu rosto.

- Talvez você devesse reservar seu julgamento para depois que ouvir qual o favor? - o Professor Snape disse friamente. Ela pensou que o ouviu murmurar, "Gryffindor," debaixo da respiração dele.

- Embora eu aprecie sua vontade de ajudar, o Professor Snape tem razão. -, Dumbledore disse. - Por favor, me ouça antes de você tomar uma decisão.

Hermione notou que Snape e Moody estavam fitando furiosamente o espaço. Ela não pôde determinar se a fúria deles era para ela ou Dumbledore.

- Certamente, senhor. -, ela respondeu.

- Você e Harry ficaram muito íntimos durante esses anos.

- Sim? - Ela disse, a confusão evidente no tom de voz. Isto era sobre Harry? Ele tinha feito algo? Eles pensaram que ela revelaria algo, para...

- Vocês são, quer dizer, há… alguma coisa além de amizade entre vocês?

Um resmungo veio de Snape, mas Hermione estava de boca aberta pela pergunta, então desconsiderou isso.

- Entre ele e eu? Não, senhor. Mas... se você não se importar com a minha pergunta... por quê?

Hermione achou que Dumbledore a olhou aliviado por um instante, embora não pudesse encontrar nenhuma razão para ele perguntar, nem para ele estar aliviado pela resposta dela, não importa o tanto que refletisse sobre.

- Apenas porque eu sei o quanto Harry desconfia do Professor Snape.

Ah. Então era isto. Hermione quase tropeçou na própria língua quando correu para responder.

- Você não deve pensar nada disto. -, ela disse. - Você sabe como o Harry é - emoção crua e reação. Ele confia implicitamente em você, Professor Dumbledore, e ele nunca faria qualquer coisa para trair Professor Snape ou...

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, parecendo pensativo.

- E você, Hermione? Você trairia o Professor Snape?

- Não! Senhor, eu nunca, – eu, - há algo que eu tenha feito?

- Não. Não, claro que não, minha cara.

- Eu não tenho nada mais que respeito pelo - Snape bufou novamente e Hermione virou-se para ele. - Professor Snape.

- Deixe-me lhe fazer um tipo diferente de pergunta, se eu puder. -Dumbledore esperou até ela acenar com a cabeça e então continuou. - Você esconderia algo do Harry?

Esconder algo do Harry? Por que ele quereria que ela escondesse algo do Harry? Dumbledore tinha dado ao Harry permissão para contar a ela e a Ron tudo o que eles discutiam, assim por que… a não ser que fosse sobre Snape - a menos que houvesse algo… pouco confiável?

- Senhor, dependeria do segredo. -, ela disse lentamente. -, eu nunca faria qualquer coisa que causasse dano ao Harry, e eu nunca esconderia algo dele se isso pudesse feri-lo ou interferir nas chances dele contra… Voldemort.

Durante um segundo fugaz, Dumbledore parecia quase triunfante.

- Mas se houvesse uma grande necessidade, algo que não prejudicaria o Harry, mas ajudaria outra pessoa?

Ela oscilou por um momento e então respondeu.

- Se houvesse uma boa razão e o Harry não ficasse desprotegido… então sim. Se você precisasse, eu faria.

De repente, Dumbledore redirecionou o assunto.

- Hermione, como eu estou seguro que você sabe, o Professor Snape passou os últimos 16 anos como um agente duplo para nossa causa.

A cabeça de Hermione estava bobinando, mas ela acenou com a cabeça ao Diretor e elenco, esperando um olhar tranqüilizador de Snape, que simplesmente evitou os olhos dela e retornou sua visão à parede.

- Claro que os Comensais da Morte acreditam que ele está espionando para eles.

- Naturalmente. -, ela respondeu.

- Sim. Bem. O tempo em que o Professor Snape precisará parecer romper a ligação dele com a Ordem, e voltar a Voldemort está se aproximando.

Hermione não ofegou, mas foi algo próximo a isso. Voltar a Voldemort… entretanto ela não sentiu nenhuma compaixão pelo homem irônico e cínico ao seu lado, apenas uma profunda aflição, piedade, com a ideia de que ele seria forçado a viver entre os Comensais da Morte, obedecendo a ordens de um maníaco homicida. Ela olhou para ele em busca de algum sinal de como ele sentia sobre isso, mas não viu nada mais que a carranca habitual.

- Entendo.

- Ninguém mais deve saber que nós planejamos isso. Tem que parecer a todo o mundo que o Professor Snape nos traiu. Caso contrário o risco de Voldemort descobrir a verdadeira submissão dele é muito grande. Qualquer membro da Ordem que fosse capturado estaria arriscando a vida de Severus e nossa única ligação aos Comensais da Morte.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça.

- Mas, senhor, por que me contou? Eu tenho a mesma probabilidade de ser capturada e torturada como qualquer... - Ela se sentou adiante de repente. - Eu acho que o senhor deve me obliviar.

Moody riu compreensivamente.

- Nunca ouvi ninguém se oferecer para ser obliviado. -, ele disse. - Você tinha razão, Albus, ela é uma menina corajosa.

Hermione não lhe deu atenção.

- Realmente, Professor, deve me obliviar. Eu não poderei agüentar se eu acidentalmente...

- E por que o Professor Moody sabe?

- Você está insinuando eu não posso manter minha boca fechada? - Moody perguntou.

- Alastor. -,Dumbledore disse, preventivamente. - Hermione, se você se recordar, concordou em me ouvir antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Hermione ruborizou-se e se sentou direito na cadeira.

- Sim, senhor. Desculpe-me.

- Muito bem. Se você quiser ser obliviada ao término de nossa reunião será sua decisão. Porém, eu gostaria de explicar um pouco mais sobre o favor que pedirei a você.

- Por favor, continue. - ela disse.

- Eu acredito que é muito improvável que eu sobreviva à guerra. - Dumbledore disse a todos. - Já estou atento ciente de que Voldemort está montando um plano para me matar antes do ano terminar.

- Mas senhor, você está protegido aqui totalmente, e Voldemort sempre teve medo... -

Dumbledore sustentou a mão no ar.

- Seja como for, sinto que meu tempo está acabando. Como já expliquei, Severus precisará parecer virar as costas para a Ordem e voltar aos serviços de Voldemort.

A compreensão fria perpassou o corpo de Hermione. Ela sentia uma cócega que começara nas bochechas e parecia atropelar o tórax antes de engolfar o coração. Se Dumbledore morresse, não haveria ninguém que soubesse que Snape não os tinha traído verdadeiramente. Ele seria um desertado, talvez morto, ou capturado como um Comensal da Morte e enviado à Azkaban. Ela não poderia ser obliviada. Ela teria que levar o segredo de Snape e estar preparada para defendê-lo assim que a guerra terminasse.

- Eu farei. -, Hermione disse.

Snape dirigiu-se lentamente a ela.

- Fazer o que, eu pergunto? - Ele assobiou.

- Eu guardarei seu segredo. Começarei a trabalhar agora no caso de sua inocência para que ela possa ser reconhecida rapidamente.

- Você tem a essência, minha cara. -, Dumbledore disse. - Mas tenho medo de que o que eu esteja pedindo seja ligeiramente mais complicado que isso.

Hermione olhou interrogativamente para o velho bruxo.

- Você percebe que terá de haver alguma ação por parte do Professor Snape, algum tipo de partida que lhe proporcione segurança do outro lado?

- Sim…?

- Se você escolhesse proteger o Professor Snape e o segredo dele, eu precisaria acreditar que sua fé nele não seria quebrada, não importa o que ele tenha que fazer para deixar a Ordem. Eu teria que estar confiante que você entende perfeitamente que tudo o que o Professor Snape faz, ele faz para a Luz. Ele e eu fizemos esta escolha juntos porque nós acreditamos que ele poderá proteger o Harry mais efetivamente do outro lado.

Hermione se sentou quietamente por um momento. Se Snape estivesse continuando isso para proteger o Harry, tudo que ele teria que fazer não feriria muito Harry.

- O que eu preciso para fazer para convencê-lo que eu aguentaria esse fardo de boa vontade e confiaria sinceramente no Professor Snape?

- Eu lhe pediria que se casasse com ele.

Se casar! Se casar? De repente, Hermione poderia ver como Dumbledore nitidamente encaixotara-a junto com seus próprios sentimentos. Como sempre, ela tinha estado à frente, como eles devem ter esperado que faria… mas se casar? Com seu professor? O homem que tinha passado os últimos 5 anos depreciando-a, reduzindo-a a lágrimas? Ele a odiava. Certamente ele não quereria…

Hermione estava chocada para falar. Ela não ofegou ou protestou, como Snape claramente esperou que fizesse, pelo modo como a estava encarando, mas ela não disse nada, e uma estranha vibração de tensão começou a encher o quarto. Pensamentos torciam-se e despencavam pela mente dela. Ron. Sempre pensou que se casaria com Ron. Não era dessa forma que deveria funcionar? Ela se casaria Ron e... os pensamentos dela vaguearam inadvertidamente àquele segredo, desejo do seu coração. Ela em um vestido marfim, Ron em azul marinho, o jardim d'A Toca vivo, com flores. Em sua mente, ela olhou para a face do bruxo amado e viu o semblante irônico de Severus Snape ao invés. Se casar? Impossível. Ninguém realmente poderia significar tanto para ela a ponto - mas pensou na primeira vez que o viu no Largo Grimmauld, em uma reunião da Ordem. As notícias que ele era um espião. Ela pensou em Sirius, o olhar morto saindo de seus olhos após uma temporada em Azkaban. Ela não podia consignar este homem - horrível ou não! - a um castigo que ele não merecia.

Foi Snape quem finalmente rompeu o silêncio. Enrolando o lábio superior em um rosnado, disse:

- Onde está toda a coragem Griffyndor agora, Senhorita Granger? Você estava aguentando sem restrição os fardos até um momento atrás. - Ele virou e disse a Dumbledore. - Eu lhe falei ela não concordaria. Eles nunca são tão valentes quanto querem ser.

- Severus! - Dumbledore disse, bruscamente.

Quando Hermione encontrou voz, falou quieta e baixa e pausadamente.

- Você não será um tirano aqui, Professor Snape. Se eu concordar, vigorarão minhas próprias condições. E você não tem nenhuma razão para duvidar da minha coragem. Você está me pedindo que abandone o resto da minha vida. Estou bem atenta ao fato de que casamentos bruxos não podem ser desfeitos.

- Suas condições, Senhorita Granger? E os quais poderiam ser?

Hermione o ignorou e virou-se, ao invés, para Dumbledore.

- Eu tenho perguntas. - ela disse, simplesmente.

- Prossiga, minha cara.

- Mais cedo você me perguntou se eu manteria um segredo do Harry. Este seria o segredo? Eu esperaria que... - finalmente, os nervos dela pareceram se romper por um momento, mas ela pausou e se controlou. - quer dizer, qualquer um poderia saber que se nós estivéssemos casados?

- Ninguém exceto Alastor Moody. - Dumbledore disse, inclinando a cabeça para o cicatrizado e resistente feiticeiro. - Ele testemunharia seu matrimônio. Ele também teria a responsabilidade de esconder isto do Ministério.

- Esconder do Ministério?

- Certamente você percebe que todos os casamentos bruxos são registrados no Ministério, Senhorita Granger. Imagine as manchetes se alguém tropeçar por nossos registros: "Escândalo em Hogwarts: Professor Permitiu-se Casar Com Monitora do 6º Ano". - Ele esclareceu.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Entendo. Assim, nosso casamento seria um segredo até o fim da guerra.

- Precisamente. - Dumbledore disse.

- E então?

- Perdão? - Snape disse.

- E então o quê? - Hermione estalou. - A guerra termina, e eu lanço sua defesa. Nós nos passamos por um casal devotado por um tempo… Harry e Ron provavelmente voltam a falar comigo de novo… meus pais desconhecem a situação… e então o quê? Eu gasto o resto de minha vida morando no castelo com você? O quê?

- Eu dificilmente acredito que Hogwarts continuará me empregando depois que eu ficar estigmatizado como um Comensal da Morte.- Snape ponderou.

Se ela pudesse ter batido o pé, ela o teria feito.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Vamos continuar com essa farsa pelo o resto de nossas vidas ou...

- Senhorita Granger. - Snape disse, lentamente. - Você acredita de fato que eu concordaria… em me casar com você… se eu achasse que fosse sobreviver a esta guerra?

Ela encarou-o, relutante em desistir.

- Se está convencido que não sobreviverá, por que até mesmo propôs este plano?

- Eu a asseguro que não foi minha ideia.

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente.

- Entendo.

- Você entende, agora?

- Ainda, - ela começou novamente, segura. - No caso de você sobreviver… Eu quero algumas garantias.

- Ah! - brigou Snape. - Agora você mostra sua verdadeira face. Uma quantia monetária, eu presumo? Quantos galeões, Senhorita Granger, custaria para comprar sua alma?

- Isso é repugnante. - Hermione disse em voz baixa. - Nem minha alma nem minha vida estão à venda. Se eu escolhesse me casar com você, Professor Snape, quero garantias de que ambos permaneceriam meus.

- Como não têm nenhuma utilidade para mim, não vejo onde isso seria um problema.

- E você vai… você vai querer um herdeiro?

Snape olhou para ela, descrença traçada pelo rosto dele.

- Você me considera um estuprador? Eu a asseguro que tenho o mesmo pequeno interesse pelo seu corpo que tenho por sua alma.

- Assim nós não seríamos obrigados...

- Absolutamente não.

- Severus... - Dumbledore começou.

- O quê? - Ele estalou.

- Você sabe que para efetuar este matrimônio, prevenir anulação no caso de alguém descobrir...

- Não, Albus. Não. Eu serei beijado por Dementadores.

Hermione se sentou quietamente, escutando. Talvez ela fosse salva afinal de contas. Havia mais de um tipo de honra neste jogo. Até quando algo dentro dela parecia se rebelar com a ideia, ela não deixou Snape sem recursos. Mas se ele escolhesse sair disso… então ninguém poderia culpá-la.

Mas isso não era verdade. A menos que eles aceitassem obliviá-la, ela saberia. Ela se culparia.

- Reconsidere, Professor Snape. - ela disse.

Ele estalou por um momento.

- Realmente, Senhorita Granger, eu, - Certamente você não quereria... - Então ele pareceu se encontrar novamente. - O Sr. Weasley é insuficiente para as suas necessidades?

Hermione ruborizou-se em um ígneo vermelho e Moody ergueu-se do assento.

- Snape! Não há nenhuma necessidade de impugnar...

- Está bem, Professor Moody. Eu estou acostumada a isto. -, ela disse. Ela virou-se para Snape e disse, docemente. - Porque, Professor, eu não sei por que você se interessaria pela minha vida pessoal, mas suas fontes estão incorretas. Não estou agora, nem alguma vez namorei um Weasley. E eu o asseguro de que não tenho nenhum interesse maior por seu corpo do que o que sinto pela lula gigante. Simplesmente quis dizer que um único ato - porém horrível de se contemplar - não poderia ser uma razão para se declarar morte.

- Morte seria preferível. - Snape disse frio.

Hermione irritou-se.

- Nesse caso, - disse ela. - Professor Dumbledore, se não houver nada mais?

- Hermione, por favor, sente-se. Severus, alguma restrição, se tiver? Eu não posso imaginar que não tenha percebido que esta é uma necessidade.

- Pelo contrário, Albus. Eu simplesmente pensei que sua consideração para com a Senhorita Granger lhe impediria de transformá-la em uma prostituta comum.

- Severus! - Dumbledore trovejou. Moody elevou ameaçadoramente a varinha.

- Uma esposa não é uma prostituta. - Hermione disse a todos.

- Uma criança não é uma esposa. - Snape replicou.

- Com todo devido respeito, professor Dumbledore, se o Professor Snape é contra, não vejo qualquer razão para continuar esta discussão. Por favor, me oblivie de forma que eu possa voltar ao meu dormitório.

Dumbledore sustentou a mão no ar para que ela silenciasse.

- Severus, você aceitou este plano.- Dumbledore disse, ferozmente. - É imperativo que você tenha alguns meios por qual contatar Harry Potter. Eu preciso lembrá-lo de que...

Snape se sentou atrás na cadeira e cruzou suas pernas longas. A voz dele estava até mesmo tranquila, mas Hermione pensou ouvir ódio, puro e frio, nela.

- Oh não, Albus. Não. Não há nenhuma necessidade de me fazer lembrar de qualquer coisa. De qualquer jeito, nos case agora se você desejar.

Hermione empalideceu. Agora? Aqui?

Dumbledore virou olhos pesados, cansados a Hermione.

- Hermione?

Ela olhou para o Professor Snape. Havia algo estranho do modo que ele estava se sentando, o olhar nos olhos dele. Ela sentia, entretanto não saberia explicar por que, que ele tinha se ferido há pouco.

- Professor? - Ela disse.

- Eu não a salvarei agora, se isso é o que está perguntando. - Os olhos dele eram nulos.

- Não, eu... - não. - Ela levantou. - O que eu tenho que fazer?

Snape se levantava ao lado dela.

- Empurre suas mangas para trás. - disse, e ela começou a relaxar. Ela sabia obedecer às instruções dele, nada mais. Ele olhou para ela avaliativamente. - Você precisará da sua varinha.

Ela puxou a varinha do bolso e assistiu quando Snape desabotoou as mangas e as embolou. Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente.

- Aponte sua varinha para mim. -, ele disse, e ela o fez, vacilando ligeiramente quando a varinha dele apontou para ela.

- Eu não vou amaldiçoá-la, Senhorita Granger. -, ele disse, - pelo menos não no sentido tradicional.

Os lábios dela viraram para cima um pouco, em um sorriso torto, e ela pensou que os olhos dele passaram de choque a diversão lânguida.

- Pegue minha mão. -, ele disse, embrulhando a mão esquerda dela na sua.

O Professor Moody se aproximou pela esquerda e o Professor Dumbledore pela direita.

- Preste atenção. - ele disse. - Você precisará repetir a declaração. - Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu, Severus Snape, levo Hermione Granger a ser minha esposa. A partir deste dia meu sangue será seu sangue; meu lar, seu lar; minha vida, sua vida.

Hermione respirou profundamente e repetiu.

- Eu, Hermione Granger, levo Severus Snape a ser meu marido. A partir deste dia meu sangue será seu sangue; meu lar, seu lar; minha vida, sua vida.

Os Professores Dumbledore e Moody tocaram as mãos unidas firmemente com as varinhas, e uma pressão morna viajou pelo braço dela do ponto onde os feitiços tinham se fundido. Ela sentia o elo preso à cabeça dela, então movendo-se pelo ombro esquerdo dela, abaixo no coração, e pelo braço direito, onde a varinha o encontrava e, ela presumiu, entrou em Snape. Ela poderia sentir o feitiço da varinha dele entrar nela, criando um círculo mágico. Ele inclinou-se e roçou superficialmente seus lábios nos dela e o feitiço terminou.

- Que Deus tenha clemência da minha alma. - ele disse.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Perdão pelos erros que meus olhos deixaram passar. Beijos para Nat, Catarina, um Guest e danielarteixeira pelos comentários. Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo mais comentários. Beijos a todas e abraços agradecidos na Afrodite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Tudo o que você souber é de JKR. Chocolates para minha beta, Shellsnapeluver.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Pouco disposto a esperar por qualquer comentário adicional de Dumbledore, Snape agarrou o braço de Hermione, dando a ela tempo apenas para pegar a bolsa, antes que ele a levasse pelo Floo. Ela tropeçou depois dele pela lareira na sala onde ele a libertou e cruzou o quarto. Assim, ele a tinha aqui, esta criança, sua esposa, na sua sala. E o que, em terra, faria agora com ela?

Deuses, ele nunca tinha estado tão bravo com Albus. O pior disto era que tinha se permitido ser iludido, que ele na verdade acreditou que o homem velho tinha montado este enredo abominável para protegê-lo. É imperativo que você tenha alguns meios pelo qual contatar Harry Potter. Ele deveria ter percebido que era tudo para Potter. E por que fora pego de surpresa? A aceitação de Dumbledore não tinha sido sempre declarada sob a condição de que ele protegeria o Potter?

O erro era que ele aceitaria se Albus tivesse explicado claramente. Ele lutaria, não haveria nenhuma dúvida, mas no fim teria consentido como sempre fez. Dumbledore invocaria Lily, e ele teria ficado impotente para discordar. O que não pôde aguentar era que Dumbledore vira, soubera de alguma maneira, que ele quis ser salvo. E fez uso disso.

Ele virou e assistiu Hermione arregalar os olhos à sala dele. E esta menina, esta pobre menina, tola, tão encoberta pela própria coragem que não tinha visto como Dumbledore a tinha dobrado nitidamente em seu plano. Por Merlin, no final ela tinha lutado com ele, insistindo que aceitasse esta situação ridícula. Quanto tempo passará até que ela perceba o que fez?

- Senhorita Granger. - ele disse, formalmente.

Ela olhou-o, apavorada.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, senhor. - Ela estava torcendo o dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

- Você notou o anel. - ele disse.

- Por que eu não posso vê-lo?

- É um anel encantado. Dumbledore e Moody conjuraram como parte da ligação. - Ele puxou seu anel do dedo. - Eles são bastante tangíveis e visíveis quando afastados. - ele disse, sustentando o seu para ela ver. - mas invisíveis quando usados. - Ele colocou o anel e o tocou com a varinha. - O que você sente?

- Está morno. - ela disse.

- Seus poderes de percepção sempre me surpreenderam. - ele disse, e ela fechou a cara.

- Os anéis contêm um Feitiço Multiforme. Se você precisar me contatar, toque sua varinha no anel. Queimará até que eu o remova. Dentro estará sua mensagem.

Hermione removeu o anel do dedo e olhou dentro. Lá leu as palavras que ele tinha enviado.

_Feliz Aniversário_.

Ela o olhou interrogativamente.

- Não é seu aniversário?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Então você nunca terá qualquer dificuldade em se lembrar do dia que Albus Dumbledore a consignou ao inferno.

- Perdão?

- Eu tenho pena de você, Senhorita Granger. Como facilmente você se deixou ser iludida... Ele chamou por todo o impulso nobre em seu coração patético de Gryffindor. Salvar o Professor Snape, realmente.

- Então o que...?

- Potter, sua tola! Era tudo para Potter. Ele precisou assegurar que eu teria meios para contatar Potter uma vez que ele se for. Ele sabe que o Potter não me escutará; o imbecil acredita que sou um Comensal da Morte leal. Dumbledore sempre foi a ponte. Agora você ficará com esse papel.

Hermione escutou quietamente. Snape reconheceu o olhar que ela usou; era um que ele tinha visto frequentemente na face dela pelos anos. Ela estava reunindo os pedaços. Agora um pouco mais lentamente que habitual. O cérebro da menina era bom, ele admitiu. Mas o calcanhar de Aquiles dela era o coração.

- Então não importa. - ela disse, firmemente.

- Perdão?

- Não importa. Eu teria feito isto de qualquer maneira, até mesmo se ele pusesse assim.

Ele olhou agora para ela, longo e firme, medindo a menina que era sua esposa. Havia um olhar de aço, desafiador nos olhos dela. Pelo menos havia um pouco de conforto frio em saber que ela pensara estar fazendo isto para ele.

- Como, Senhorita Granger?

O olhar dela amoleceu.

- Você não sabe de nada. - ela disse.

- Não até o fim, mesmo.

- Então isso explica...

- O quê?

- Nada.

Eles aguentaram um momento quietamente. Hermione não soube o que dizer, qualquer coisa mais clara do que ele tinha dito.

Finalmente, ela falou.

- Assim, nós temos...

- Assim parece. - E porque ele não quis amedrontar a menina mais do que era necessário, perguntou. - Você gostaria de um pouco de chá?

- Chá? - Ela olhou como se nunca tivesse ouvido a palavra antes.

- Sim, chá. É uma bebida morna feita macerando as folhas do arbusto de chá em água quente. Eu tenho certeza você ouviu falar dela.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente e tremeu a cabeça.

- Você nunca para, não é? E não, obrigado. Eu penso que nós devemos somente continuar com isso.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um passo ao qual ela vacilou.

- Eu quis dizer isto quando disse que não me imaginei um estuprador, Senhorita Granger. - ele disse. - Você aceitou ou não aceitou isso?

- Claro que eu aceitei. Me perdoe se eu... - ela começou, vacilante.

Ele olhou de repente nos olhos dela, ao mesmo tempo protegidos e vulneráveis. A menina era virgem; estava escrito no rosto dela por toda parte. Meu Deus. Como, em terra, a acalmaria o bastante para consumar isto? Os pensamentos dele flamejaram ao escritório de Dumbledore; como ela tinha relaxado visivelmente quando ele tinha começado a dar as direções a ela.

- Isto seria mais fácil para você, - ele perguntou em voz baixa, senão suavemente. - se nós levássemos isto como uma tarefa acadêmica?

- Eu... eu não entendi o que você quis dizer totalmente, senhor.

- Simplesmente que você sempre me conheceu como seu Professor. Seria mais fácil se eu… a instruísse?

Ela olhou para ele tão grata que o feriu.

- Sim, senhor. - ela disse, quase inaudível.

- Há poções que nós poderíamos usar. - ele disse, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

- Como eu aprenderei se eu não souber se você está respondendo a uma poção ou a mim? -

E o céu proíba que isto não seja uma experiência de aprendizagem, ele pensou amargo, mas um pensamento minúsculo, não registrado, deslizou por sua mente; ela pretende aprender a me agradar?

- Muito bem. - ele disse. - Siga-me.

Snape conduziu-a à sala de estar e fechou a porta atrás deles, preocupando-se com isso. Não havia nenhuma necessidade - ninguém poderia entrar na sala de estar sem entrar nos aposentos dele primeiro, um feito impossível para qualquer um menos ele – e, se lembrando dos votos deles então, somou mentalmente - e ela. Mas reconheceu que ela estaria excepcionalmente vulnerável durante as próximas horas. Qualquer garantia de privacidade que ele poderia lhe dar apenas aliviaria seu desconforto.

Ele acendeu um fogo na grelha, raro para este lugar onde não havia nenhuma comunicação, e se sentou em um sofá de veludo longo, duro, guiando-a para o mesmo lugar. Ela se sentou rijamente ao lado dele, fitando à frente.

- É importante se lembrar de que, ao começar este tipo de encontro, não se deve apressar o prazer inevitável. - ele disse. - O primeiro toque nunca deve ser um toque sexual. O primeiro toque é só um convite.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas sua postura não relaxara um milímetro.

- O que você está achando de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas neste semestre? - Ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para trás.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

Ele enrugou os lábios e lhe deu um olhar de sofrimento.

- Sim. Você está desfrutando das aulas?

- Sim, senhor. - ela disse, ainda parecendo confusa.

- Você acha muito diferente do modo que foi ensinado no ano passado?

Lentamente, lentamente, a espinha dela começou a encurvar enquanto falava, lhe permitindo afundar atrás no sofá. Ela explicou seus pensamentos a respeito dos aspectos práticos de Defesa, quando ela sentia que trabalho de varinha era mais importante que trabalho do feitiço e quando ela sentia que o contrário era verdade. Ele acenou com a cabeça. Ela começou um discurso comovido sobre as diferenças entre feitiços simples e magia negra e como a pessoa deve estar disposta a caminhar entre a linha, verdadeiramente se defendendo contra a escuridão. Embora Snape estivesse seguro de que ela não tinha percebido isto, a garota puxara as pernas sobre o sofá enquanto conversava e estava se sentando de lado, apoiando-se nele, agora uma mecha de cabelo cutucando-o no rosto durante a dissertação dela.

- Você se sente diferente quando executa feitiços que você acredita, como você disse, que caminham na linha entre luz e escuridão? - Ele perguntou, na intenção de mantê-la falando e, consequentemente, relaxada.

- Diferente como? - Ela perguntou. - Você quer dizer em conflito, ou atraída pela escuridão, ou diferente fisicamente, como ficar com dor de cabeça?

- Qualquer um dos dois. - ele disse, embora, intimamente, gemesse. Como, em terra, ele tinha terminado com Hermione Granger em sua sala de estar, e como ele tinha chegado à conclusão lastimável que deveria seduzi-la deixando-a falar? Embora, admitiu, concordara com o ponto de vista dela sobre feitiços. Ele procurou vagamente em sua mente por alguma entrada, algum começo justificável para o que eles teriam que fazer.

- Não, mas notei que quando executo um feitiço não-verbal, parece vir de uma parte diferente de mim que quando uso o encantamento verbal.

- Então você teve sorte com magia não-verbal? - Ele perguntou, e ela concordou. Merecidamente, talvez. Ela foi a primeira na classe a fazer isto corretamente, não que tivesse comentado na ocasião.

- Sim.

- Fale-me, então. De onde o feitiço parece vir?

- Com um encantamento, sinto que está aqui. - ela disse, tocando a garganta por um momento e deixando-a então vaguear até o braço da varinha. - Não-verbal… é mais como… - ela pensou por um instante e descansou a mão contra uma região abaixo da costela. - aqui.

Como tentativa, ele tocou a garganta dela onde ela tinha indicado. - Aqui? - ele perguntou.

Ela tragou audivelmente. - Sim, senhor.

- Eu acho que, em mim, o encantamento vem daqui. - ele disse, alcançando a parte de trás do pescoço dela, apertando seu ombro no caminho.

Ela parecia interessada apesar de tudo.

- Você está tensa, Senhorita Granger. - ele disse.

- Você pode me culpar por isso?

- Vire-se.

Relutantemente, ela rodou no sofá de forma que as suas costas ficassem de frente para ele.

Snape pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Eu posso? - Ele perguntou e esperou que ela entendesse. Seria a única vez em que ele pediria permissão nesta noite. Ele se recusou a agir como um vacilante aluno.

- Sim.

Ele trabalhou as pontas dos dedos polegares nos músculos dela, puxando a tensão longe e esticando seus ombros. Interrompeu-se para pegar a varinha do sofá e lançar um Feitiço de Aquecimento em suas mãos, notando com satisfação que quando retomou a massagem, ela apoiou-se na pressão de seus dedos.

- Você pode erguer seu cabelo?

- Meu cabelo?

- Seu peso, eu acrescentaria, é parte do que faz seu pescoço estar tão duro.

Ela juntou o cabelo com as mãos e torceu no alto da cabeça. Gradualmente, ele massageou para cima na curva graciosa do pescoço dela, afundando os dedos no cabelo à base do couro cabeludo. Apoiou-se adiante, deixando-a se acostumar à respiração dele contra a pele dela. Ele poderia sentir um tipo diferente de tensão surgindo abaixo da carne dela quando ele trabalhou, algo esticado e afinado, embora pudesse sentir o abrir de músculos e o molde dado pelo toque dele. Pouco disposto a adicionar a esta correria particular qualquer coisa, deixou suas mãos voltarem aos ombros dela e ritmicamente apertou seus bíceps, expulsando a tensão abaixo dos braços dela e das pontas dos dedos. Ela libertou o cabelo e ele esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo pelos braços dela por um momento.

Então, o milagre dos milagres, ela apoiou-se contra o tórax dele, deixando a cabeça dela descansar contra a clavícula dele. Seguramente era aquela coragem Gryffindor infernal, a determinação dela para continuar com aquilo, mas ele estava surpreso e grato pela ajuda dela nesse tipo de coisa. Ela tinha aceitado o convite. Após um estudo rápido. Em algum lugar nas profundezas de sua mente, ele registrava a cócega macia dos cachos dela na garganta, a pressão morna do corpo dela contra seu, e o som da respiração dela, lenta e profunda. Ele subiu e passou um dedo ao longo do perímetro da face e pescoço dela.

- E o não-verbal? - Ele perguntou. - Onde você disse?

- Aqui. - ela disse suavemente, levando a mão dele e apertando-a contra as costelas. Os dedos dela demoraram em cima dos seus.

- Para mim, é o mesmo. - ele sussurrou, os lábios dele passando pela concha exterior da orelha dela. Ele sentia os dedos dela apertarem em cima de seu pulso, e confundiu isto, no princípio, com pare!, percebendo gradualmente que ela estava respondendo.

Respondendo! Doce Merlin, a menina era valente. Com que frequência estes lábios tinham-lhe dito palavras que pretenderam feri-la, e agora ela estava lhes permitindo passagem pela pele tenra do lóbulo da orelha dela. Ele usou a carta branca para guiar a cabeça dela para lado, expondo seu pescoço. Deslizou sua boca pela carne lisa, jovem, até que achou o ponto onde o pescoço dela unia-se ao ombro, e... "Suavemente agora, você não deve assustá-la…" ele a mordeu.

Ele sentiu-a suspirar e arquear e pôde virá-la ligeiramente nos braços dele de forma que juntasse a boca de Hermione na sua. O beijo dela era natural e sincero, os lábios macios maleáveis debaixo dos seus. Fizeram-lhe lembrar violentamente de Lily, de um beijo que roubara dela nas masmorras durante o quinto ano deles. Havia dor na memória, mas doçura, também, encontrando, no final das contas, isso aqui desta vez. Snape levou a mão dela ao ombro dele para lhe dar uma firmeza maior, mas ela correu a mão pela garganta e depois para a face dele. Os dedos dela exploraram-no com hesitação, leves toques claros, pela pálpebra, pela ponte do nariz, e então ao longo da forma da boca que se uniu à sua. Finalmente, ela empurrou-as pelo cabelo dele, e ele sentia, estranhamente, que se tornara outra pessoa.

Talvez ele fosse outra pessoa. Que outra explicação poderia haver para o fato que ele tinha nos braços a Princesa de Gryffindor, que os dedos dela entrelaçavam no seu cabelo liso, fino como de bebê, que ele sabia que ela detestava? Havia calor aqui, onde ele menos tinha esperado, calor que aumenta entre eles como um caldeirão começando a chiar. Chamejou quando a língua dele penetrou a boca dela.

Havia um pouco de urgência, agora, nos beijos, e a língua dela explorou a boca dele com doçura, empurrões tentativos. Snape se descobriu acariciando as pernas dela onde eles estavam enrolados no sofá, a outra mão segurando a cabeça da garota para assegurar que os lábios dela não pudessem escapar das suas ministrações. Finalmente, soltou-a. Ele olhou nos olhos escuros dela, esperando que, uma vez a que pressão parasse, o medo voltaria. Ele precisava ver o medo novamente, saber que ele era Snape e ela era Granger e que o mundo não tinha deixado de existir de alguma maneira.

Gradualmente, a fome nos olhos dela se transformara em uma pergunta. Instrução. A menina estava esperando por instrução. Nunca quebrando o olhar dela, ele limpou a garganta, encontrou sua voz pedagógica mais sedosa e disse:

- Eu percebo está pronta para a segunda lição, Senhorita Granger.

Ah. Isso era melhor. Havia o temor que ele tinha esperado. Ela parecia notar que fora espalhada pelo sofá e moveu para se organizar, mas ele pôs a mão no braço dela para acalmá-la.

Com movimentos lentos, deliberados, ele soltou o gancho das vestes dela e os largou atrás dos ombros. Estava completamente vestida ainda, é claro; o que importava era o ato, a intenção. Ela encolheu os ombros, sem graça, olhando-o como a aluna sem experiência que era. Ele olhou injuriosamente para as vestes abandonadas que acumularam-se em uma pilha no colo dele.

- Eu deveria retirá-las? - ela perguntou.

- Deixe-as. Agora você precisa mesmo é se importar com as minhas.

- As suas?

- Você queria que eu ficasse com elas? - Ele perguntou, elevando a sobrancelha.

Os dedos dela tremeram quando ela tateou o fecho. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para ajudá-la; ela teria que aprender a tirar as vestes de um homem cedo ou tarde. Finalmente, ela dominou a captura e deslizou as mãos pelo tecido preto pesado, por cima da camisa social que ainda havia ali. Ele dobrou e insinuou a face da menina para cima com o nariz, retomando o calor dos lábios dela, enfraquecido agora com medo, mas ainda esquentando. O beijo deles terminou e hesitou quando ela reclamou que as vestes dele abrissem.

- Paciência. - ele ronronou, e ela lhe deu o mesmo olhar aberto, interrogativo de antes. Ele deslizou os braços, livrando-os do material que obstruía e passou-os por ela, enroscando as mãos no cabelo dela. Ele sentiu a curva do pescoço, lambendo-a, e arrastando o cabelo ligeiramente para inclinar a cabeça, ele lambeu a cavidade morna da garganta.

Ele poderia sentir o pulso dela estimulando por baixo dos lábios dele, mas não ouviu nada que indicasse isso.

- Você está prendendo a respiração, Senhorita Granger?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro longo.

- Se você não falar, pelo menos respire, de forma que eu saberei o que lhe agrada.

- Eu devo… falar?

- Só se você se sentir confortável. Como eu disse, as mudanças em sua respiração podem falar por você. Você deveria estar escutando a minha.

- Sim, senhor.

Os lábios dele se contraíram ligeiramente. Como era estranho ela lembrar o significado daquilo tudo agora. Não que tivesse deixado de chamá-la por 'Senhorita Granger'. Ele desejou saber o que o uso do primeiro nome dela faria e fez uma nota mental para experimentar depois.

Ele voltou o rosto ao pescoço dela - ela respirava regularmente agora - e inalou profundamente, apreendendo o cheiro dela. Ela era todo pergaminho e madeira com pitadas moderadas de mel, o que ele achou… agradável. Retomou a agressão à pele dela, beliscando a carne delicada, tenra à base da garganta. Escutou quando a respiração dela acelerou e, primorosamente, começou a desfazer os botões da camisa dela.

- Senhor? - Ela disse tentativamente.

- Sim? - Os dedos dele acalmaram. Ela seria um dessas mulheres insofríveis que não aguentavam ser olhadas? Bem, ele teria que dobrá-la.

- É só… o que eu deveria estar fazendo?

Ele pausou e se sentou atrás, golpeado novamente pela coragem dela.

- Se houver algo específico que eu deseje, a deixarei saber. Até então, imagine que nós estamos dançando e deixei-me de conduzi-la. Se sente a necessidade para agir - ele disse, lentamente. - retribua.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Houve um momento no qual eles estiveram ambos paralisados, encarando um ao outro, incapazes de voltar aonde tinham chegado. Então ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, chicoteando o cabelo para trás, e disse. - Certo, então. Onde você estava?

Ele bufou – o mais próximo de um riso a que chegara por algum tempo, ele pensou - e mergulhou o rosto na nuvem de cabelo que já estava se reorganizando em cima dos ombros dela. Foi pego de surpresa ao sentir o movimento de dedos nos botões da camisa dele, suaves e ágeis. O toque dela enviou choques minúsculos de eletricidade por ele, despertando os nervos dele e incendiando-os. Ele fechou os olhos e a beijou, pressionando o lábio superior dela primeiro e depois o inferior. Quando ela gemeu suavemente na boca dele, a eletricidade aumentou em intensidade até que ele estava quase tomando fôlego. Meu Deus, de onde ela tinha vindo? Como poderia… esta estudante… está dominando seus sentidos, deixando-o como um adolescente exposto? Ele atacou os botões da camisa dela e afastou-a, deslizando as mãos pela pele lisa. Ouviu-a inalar nitidamente, entretanto os músculos dela não enrijeceram sob seus dedos. As mãos dele viajaram pelas suas costas, puxando-a e então… oh, a pressão súbita e macia dos lábios dela no pescoço dele. A respiração dele falhou, e parecendo perceber isto, ela acelerou, a língua dela formando oitos sedosos na sua pele.

- Não... devagar. - ele respirou, e a boca dela acalmou-se, serpenteando para cima até que encontrar a orelha dele e suavemente lamber a extremidade.

Aahhh, porra. As mãos dele rabiscaram para a abertura da saia dela. Porra. Ela beliscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, e ele puxou o zíper para baixo, correndo as mãos pela cintura dela. Apertando os lábios dela contra os seus, ela levantou do sofá, retirando a saia com uma calma previamente desconhecida. Retribua, ele pensou, como se fosse um feitiço, Retribua! E então as mãos dela estavam na cintura dele, soltando os botões e livrando a ereção que estava apontava para ela. Ainda, os lábios deles unidos, a língua dele saqueando a boca dela, quando ela escalou no colo dele. Seria tão fácil - arrancar a calcinha dela e empurrar, dirigir-se pelas doces profundezas do corpo dela.

Não. Era muito cedo. Deve haver prazer para ela antes da dor. Ele esperaria até a lição estar completa.

Ele quebrou o beijo deles.

- Eu penso que nós estamos nos precipitando, Senhorita Granger. - ele arquejou.

O brilho dos olhos dela, e toda a expressão desapareceram de sua face. Ele tinha esquecido como o sentimento mais leve de rejeição poderia ferir quando se se expõe a alguém. Ele pegou o queixo dela em sua palma. O que dizer para ressegurá-la?

- Quarto. - ele rosnou.

Ela quase saltou do colo dele.

Ele indicou uma porta, e ela caminhou para lá. Ele precisou de um momento para prestar atenção à própria roupa, recusou-se a ser visto cruzando um quarto sustentando as calças. Ele a assistiu mover-se, entrando no quarto dele usando só sua camisa escolar aberta, calcinha e meias. Ele tivera medo que ele não conseguisse ir em frente quando viu o uniforme dela e pensara em transfigurar a roupa dela no início. Porém, agora ele não poupou a isto nenhuma atenção maior do que pensar que conseguiu o melhor dela através disso. De alguma maneira, apesar do modo que conduzia a situação, ele tinha deixado de pensar nela como estudante dele. Pelo menos pelo momento.

- Deite na cama. - ele chamou, apanhando as vestes descartadas deles e colocando-as cuidadosamente em cima da parte de trás do sofá. Ele ia precisar tranquilizar-se por um momento se fosse continuar esta sedução sem dar-lhe foras como sempre. Ele dobrou a saia dela, colocou-a sobre as capas deles e tirou as calças compridas, acrescentando-as à pilha. Finalmente, respirou fundo e entrou no quarto. Estava escuro, e seus olhos estavam lutando para se ajustar. Ele poderia ver o esboço vago da cama e poderia ouvi-la respirar, mas era contra todos seus instintos entrar em um quarto ocupado na escuridão. Ele iluminou um candeeiro com a varinha e achando nada mais que uma irritantemente imóvel Senhorita Granger, colocou a varinha na mesa ao lado da cama.

Na luz de vela chamejando, a pele dela era sombria e morna. Ele inclinou-se e apertou o rosto contra a barriga exposta dela, lambendo de umbigo para esterno. Ela ziguezagueou debaixo do toque.

- Cócegas? - Ele disse, e ela acenou com a cabeça.

Ele puxou a calcinha pelas pernas dela e a largou no chão. Quando retrocedeu a ela, os joelhos estavam apertados juntos firmemente.

Ele acariciou as pernas dela, esperando que eles destrancassem, mas não o fizeram. Ah. Era a luz. Bem, isso não podia ser mudado. Precisaria vê-la. Snape deitou na cama, se aproximando dela. Ele a beijou - beijos longos, profundos, boquiabertos, que deixaram ambos ofegantes. Ele deslizou a mão na camisa aberta dela, pegando o peso sedoso de um seio, abaixando a boca dele ao bico. Ele amamentou avidamente, levando o mamilo dela entre os dentes dele e torturando-o com a língua. Um som escapou dela, não muito diferente do apito de uma chaleira, mas era um som adorável a ele naquele momento. Havia um som fino, agudo, preso à respiração dela que lhe falou poderia separar as pernas agora, sem objeção.

Deslizando pelo comprimento da garota, parou entre os joelhos dela. Ele poderia sentir o temor quando correu as mãos pela parte interna das coxas dela. Descansou-as lá por um momento, permitindo-a se ajustar ao tato dele perto das partes íntimas dela. Lentamente, ele apoiou-se, deixando as mãos nas coxas dela, sustentando o peso, e abaixou o rosto até a intimidade dela.

- Professor. - ela sussurrou.

- Mmm? - Ele respondeu, observando. As sobrancelhas dela franziram e ela mordia o lábio inferior.

- Eu preciso de instrução. - Ele poderia ler a incerteza na face dela.

Ele lhe deu um olhar ardente, um olhar que dizia claramente como ele queria dar prazer a ela. Eu não, não me sinto culpado pelo que estou prestes a fazer. Isto é certo, entre um homem e uma mulher.

- Você só precisa se lembrar de respirar, Senhorita Granger. - ele disse e acariciou a intimidade dela com a palma, pegando-a. Ela emitiu um som complacente quando ele esfregou os desejosos lábios. Um dedo penetrou nas dobras dela, deslizando facilmente pela carne umedecida. Novamente, ela respirou por entre os dentes, mas não vacilou ou apartou. Como ela poderia exibir tal confiança nele? Aqui, ele se separou os lábios dela com dedos, ela estava tão vulnerável quanto ele alguma vez tinha visto uma mulher, nua e exposta à clemência dele. Ele dobrou-se e a lambeu, deslizando a língua pelas dobras dela, buscando os sons que lhe contariam do que ela gostou mais.

A língua dele rodou e sacudiu, dançando perto do clitóris dela, mas não totalmente ainda cativo nisto. Ela torceu-se embaixo dele, gemendo mais alto e mais alto, até que finalmente ele cedeu ante o desejo dela e circulou isto com a ponta da língua. Depressa, ele se retirou, chupando a lábia dela entre os lábios dele, mergulhando a língua dele no âmago dela. Massageou as coxas inquietas dela com as mãos, puxando-a para mais íntimo, apertando a face dele contra ela, e ela arqueou ao toque, tremendo com excitação. Poderia senti-la chegando à satisfação, buscando agora ativamente isto, entretanto gostaria de saber se ela percebia o que estava acontecendo. Ele se permitiu voltar ao clitóris dela, lambendo-o com longos movimentos, circulando de repente e chupando.

Olhou para ela, o queixo dela elevou-se e os músculos do pescoço tornaram-se firmes e esticados. Os punhos apertaram as roupas de cama em um chumaço, e a face parecia intensa e descuidada, como se tivesse se desprendido de tudo exceto a sensação entre as pernas. Ele voltou à tarefa com fervor renovado, deslizando dois dos dedos longos, esbeltos, dentro dela, apreciando os altos gemidos, olhando a vibração do êxtase dela. Ainda, a língua dele dançou pelo clitóris, e ele poderia sentir como íntima ela estava, como depressa ela se desprenderia, porque eles tinham velejado para fora do passado distante, passado como o que ela faria para ele ou para Potter, e estavam caindo, no barco minúsculo deles, pelos mares enormes do desejo. Triunfo tomou conta dele quando ela estremeceu, um grito minúsculo que acompanhou a liberação dela - este era o barco dele, o capitão e o mestre deste recipiente, o corpo dela.

Ele pôs a bochecha contra a coxa dela e esperou que a respiração da garota voltasse ao normal. Um das mãos dela vagou à toa pelo cabelo negro. Quando o pulso dela reduziu a velocidade, e os músculos dela começaram a enrijecer e apertar embaixo dele, ele perguntou.

- Você está pronta para continuar, Senhorita Granger?

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Vivas!? Kkkkk Desculpem pela demora. Obrigada a Daniela Snape, kkatiasantana, Leni, Dark Lady BR e Natercia13. Beijos Afrodite por doar seu escasso tempo para me ajudar. Até o próximo cap. pessoal e desculpem pelos erros;)**


End file.
